The Storytellers
The Storytellers: New Voices of the Twilight Saga is a collection of seven short films released on Facebook by Stephenie Meyer, Facebook, Tongal, Women In Film, Volvo Cars and Lionsgate in a competition.https://tongal.com/twilight Volvo Cars presents "The Storytellers—New Voices of the Twilight Saga" The segments were released on July 14, 2015. While receiving hundreds of manuscripts and director pitches, said seven were chosen for production in the final round,https://www.facebook.com/twilight/videos/vb.8526405673/10152866644380674/?type=2&theater A letter from Stephenie Meyer about the finalists in which the audience would vote their favorite segment until July 29, 2015. On August 7, the winners were announced to be Kailey and Samantha Spear, who directed The Mary Alice Brandon File, rewarded with $100,000, a brand new 2015 Volvo XC90 and other prizes.https://www.facebook.com/twilight/videos/vb.8526405673/10153178169495674/?type=2&theater The Grand Prize winner is announced by Catherine Hardwick Production Kristen Stewart, Stephenie Meyer, "Twilight" director Catherine Hardwicke, actor Kate Winslet, "Frozen" director Jennifer Lee, producer Cathy Schulman, Ocatavia Spencer, and Julie Bowen were on a panel of judges to pick woman directors to make the films. The films took place in the Twilight universe, with Twilight characters. Actors from the original movies were not expected to be in the short films—although there were rumors that Kristen Stewart may appear in the films. Kellan Lutz (Emmett Cullen) joked that he hoped they would not give his part away. Lionsgate said it will spend a "significant" amount of money on the short films. Will there be a sixth Twilight full-length movie? Lionsgate vice chairperson Michael Burns said the five short films project "… is just a beginning Kevin Craig West, a template if you will. You can probably guess what might be coming next." The short Twilight films were released on Facebook on July 14, 2015. "We think Facebook is a great way for us to introduce the world of "Twilight" to a whole new audience while re-energizing existing fans," said Burns. Women in Film organization supported the Twilight short films. "The female voice is something that has become more and more important to me as I've worked in the film industry," Stephenie Meyer said. The segments ''Consumed'' :Directed by: Maja Fernqvist :Cast: Elizabeth Kenney (Jane), Zach Shearon (Alec), Jessica Park (Mother), Jeff Riberdy (Aro), Alyssa Emily Marvin (Young Jane), Pharaohe Rosado (Young Alec) Consumed is the emotional story of Jane's past. Like her brother Alec, Jane was always "special," but in their quaint hamlet, their specialness inspires scorn and has terrible consequences until a mysterious stranger comes along and takes an unusual interest in them. ''Turncoats'' :Directed by: Lindsey Hancock Williamson :Cast: Christine Dye (Hilde), Gabrielle Marie Miller (Lottie), Ian Shepard (Garrett), Justin Rose (Carlisle Cullen), Tommy Gatton (Handsome Soldier), Robert Singleton (Commanding Officer) Set against the backdrop of the American Revolution, Turncoats explores the characters and events that forged Garrett and Carlisle's enduring friendship. ''Sunrise'' :Directed by: Amanda Tasse :Cast: Arash Marandi (Benjamin), Natasha Bassett (Tia), Davis Cleveland (Young Benjamin), Sofia Checchi (Young Tia), Noshir Dalal (Amun), David Fraioli (Uncle) Terrified that his own special power has caused so much harm, Benjamin turns away from the world. Sunrise details Benjamin's return to his human roots, where he can no longer hide from the girl that stole his heart long ago. ''The Mary Alice Brandon File'' :Directed by: Kailey and Samantha Spear :Cast: Paloma Kwiatkowski (Mary Alice Brandon), Michael Hogan (Dr. Brown), Eileen Pedde (The Nurse), John Emmet Tracy (Edgar John Brandon), Barbara Beall (Lillian Brandon), Emma Tremblay (Young Alice), Erin Boyes (Anna-Marie Brandon), Audrey Smallman (Cynthia Brandon), Jade Hudema (The Killer) Set as a moody period drama with a pinch of Gothic mystery, The Mary Alice Brandon File explores Alice's resilient spirit as her dark past is revealed. ''The Groundskeeper'' :Directed by: Nicole Eckenroad :Cast: Kevin Craig West (Kumboh), Sara Yoko Howard (Mary Alice Brandon), Sophie Labell (Victoria), Jesse Lehman (James), Linda Manning (Night Matron), Andrew James Kirk (The Doctor) In The Groundkeeper, Alice and her fearless confidante grapple with the grave choices they are forced to make when a unique kind of hunter has Alice in his sights. ''We've Met Before'' :Directed by: Yulin Kuang :Cast: Maddisyn Carter (Mary Alice Brandon), Liam Johnson (Jasper Whitlock), Devereau Chumrau (Betty) In We've Met Before, Alice and Jasper meet for the first time… or so it would seem. As the conversation evolves, the history of their true and everlasting love is coyly revealed. ''Masque'' :Directed by: Cate Carson :Cast: Sara Akay (Esme Cullen), James Physick (Carlisle Cullen), Sal Rendino (Mr. Brant), Mary Kehoe (Claire Brant), Alexander Gauthier (Teddy), Eddie Troy (Charles Evenson), Tony Wright (Mr. Stevens) After her transformation, Esme's struggle to overcome her craving for human blood is only intensified by the painful memories of her tragedy-ridden past. In Masque, Carlisle helps Esme find hope for the future… and maybe even a family. See also *The Storytellers - book to movie differences *Gallery:The Storytellers References External links *Official Page *Facebook Twilight Short Films Category:The Storytellers